


三余X解锋镝

by Acout56



Category: koutou
Genre: M/M, pili - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acout56/pseuds/Acout56
Relationships: 三余X解锋镝





	三余X解锋镝

非马梦衢内三余无梦生早已斟好茶坐等客人前来，随着时间的推迟，却见一人翩然踏入非马梦衢，看似面带柔风，实则强忍伤痛。

“劣者有生之莲解锋镝，见过三余先生”解锋镝正打算作揖却被无梦生拦住。

“诶，既已身中重伤就不要再勉强了，我知你来此何事”三余趁机将解锋镝扶到塌上，顺便引他喝下灵茶以助他平复伤势。

“三余先生，既知晓解锋镝来此何事，那就请先生赐药，我好帮素还真恢复伤势。”坐在塌上喝下灵茶的解锋镝瞬时借药力来压制伤势，面色才稍稍温润了一些，趁机向三余询问一番。

“你既来我这里求药，我自然会给你，不若解锋镝你来做这个药的报酬如何？不然我平白把药交给你，那我可不就亏了，你说是不是”话语流转间，三余却已是趁他不备封了他的功体，然后静坐塌上，听他回复。

“是，但不知三余先生，要我有何贵干？毕竟我只是一名文弱书生”虽然比较好奇，不过为了素还真的伤势，让他解锋镝做什么都愿意。

“解锋镝，你既然答应，那自然好办多了，待办完事之后我自会把药交给你”

“啊？办什么事……唔…”

解锋镝话还没说完，就被三余压在身下，又因功体被封，力气上更是比不过三余，三余看着那诱人的小嘴一张一合间，像是在诱惑他一般，便直接将那不停说话的嘴堵住，唇齿碰撞间发出了暧昧的啧啧声，一时间屋内气息瞬间旖旎了起来。同时三余手也未停就将解锋镝剥了个干净，玉体刚刚接触空气就不禁颤抖了起来。

待两人分开时解锋镝已被吻的满脸红晕，檀口张口急促的呼吸，双眼也迷离起来，解锋镝只觉一吻过后身体仿似火烧起来，不甚清晰的理智也知晓了自己中了春药，想欲离开，反而四肢无力，就连刚刚的一丝理智也消失了。

“这副躯体想必还未有人享用过，那便让吾来做你的第一个人吧，解锋镝。”自解锋镝眉心一点一点的吻了过去，同时停留在那一点灵玉上，调动精神力，进入他的识海里，同时外面手也从那顺滑的曲背上一路向下在他身上点着火。

“唔…嗯…”被欲望折磨的解锋镝只觉身上被抚摸过之后，反而感觉后面愈发空虚了，同时肠壁开始自行分泌黏液来，三余的精神力一路探索终于来到一处满是莲花的住处，同时解锋镝的精神力也在屋里，三余将精神力探进屋里正好看见，‘解锋镝’躺在床上，难耐的呻吟着，同时双手也在身上抚摸着，似是想发泄出来，看见如此诱人的景象三余哪里还能忍住，直接走到床前，而‘解锋镝’感觉到有人进来，便难耐的将身体凑了上去。不时的抚摸着三余，三余直接将自己的精神力与解锋镝的交融了起来，两人你中有我我中有你，精神力的融合带给两人极大的快感，而还躺在床上的三余只能感觉一股快感从识海侵入到他的全身令他直接呻吟出声。

“哈，啊…啊…”

在精神力的双重助力下三余都差点忍不住，更别提深入欲海中的解锋镝了，当机立断，将手探到后穴，果不其然早已湿透，便直接掰开双腿，刺了进去。

“啊…嗯…啊…”

精神力带来的快感还未完毕，后穴就被异物猛的入侵，解锋镝被巨大的快感包围，连那异物刚进来带来的刺痛都不重要了。

识海里，两团精神力融合在一起，就像是一个一样，外面两人也是结合在一起，三余不停的将巨物往深处撞击，肠壁分泌出来的黏液因不停的撞击，在屋里响起啪啪声，精神力融合和情欲双重夹击下解锋镝高声呻吟，屋子里一股股浓郁的莲花香味儿不断的向外面散发着，一时间非马梦衢全被莲花香气包围。

“啊…嗯…太…太深…了…啊”

解锋镝只觉自己快要被刺穿一般，被三余狠狠的插入抽出再插入再抽入，还时不时的从他的敏感点碾磨一下，带给解锋镝的快感一阵未停，又起一阵，让他不曾停歇。

“啊…呼…啊…”

胸前的红樱早不知何时，就已经变硬挺立了起来，镶嵌在雪白的肌肤上引人犯罪。三余看见直接含入口中，一手摩挲着，时不时刮骚一下，唇齿舔舐间待放开时乳首已被玩弄的又硬又红。

“啊…啊…嗯啊…嗯…”

巨物在花穴内感觉着肠壁中的柔软将它完全包围起来，更是重重的撞击起来听着那人发出诱人的声音。解锋镝双手无力搂着三余的脖颈，随着他的撞击而摆动身子，在快感的冲击下，莲茎颤颤巍巍的站立了起来，同时身体开始痉挛起来，就连脚趾也不时蜷缩张开，后穴内被肠壁狠狠绞紧的三余也不禁开始重重喘息起来，一边加快速度在解锋镝的身体里开拓疆场。

“呼…呼…啊…”

在闷哼声中解锋镝终于射了出来，双手耷拉在三余的脖颈上，刚刚发泄出来的身体只得无力的承受，汗渍也在两人的运动中时不时的滑落，待感觉到差不多了三余将精神力收回，同时将解锋镝搂起，走动间肉棒进入的更加深，再解锋镝又射了几次之后，前端实在射不出来的时候，三余才终于将种子播撒在解锋镝的体内，将那平摊的肚子也射的稍微凸起来了一点。

将肉棒抽出的时候，白浊从一收一缩的穴口时不时的被挤出一些，然后将解锋镝清理了一番之后，两人才终于睡着。

一夜好眠

待解锋镝醒来已是午时，昏昏沉沉的脑袋渐渐的清晰了起来，昨晚发生的事也一点一点的回忆起来，待想到他被三余阴了一把之后，虽是两人有交易，但还是心底存着怒气，再一看全身尽是青紫的痕迹，一看就是三余做的，虽然被他封住的功体也已解开，在他准备下床的时候只觉腰酸背痛，真是还不如他打一架的痛快。

“来，镝镝这是我给你温的白粥，你多少喝点，毕竟昨晚那么累，现在肯定饿了”解锋镝看到三余无梦生以及手里递过来的粥以后，只得皮肉不笑的接下，一口饮尽。

“三余先生，可真是打的好算盘啊”

“不打好算盘，怎么就能吃了你呢？”听到解锋镝咬牙切齿的声音三余只觉他真是可爱，同时有点惋惜这么可爱的大宝贝，他怎么才吃到呢？不过现在也不晚。

“三余先生，交易既已做完，不知能不能将药交给我”看到那人得了便宜还卖乖的样子，解锋镝只得无视。

“好好好，这药交给你，那镝镝记得治好素还真的伤势再来非马梦衢玩哦，非马梦衢永远欢迎你。”将药递给解锋镝后，便满脸温柔的注视着他。

“好，谢三余先生赐药，在下告辞。”解锋镝接过药之后无视他后面的话直接离开。

“哎呀呀，真是无情，不过我喜欢。”三余似玩笑的叹息之后，正打算回塌上，却突感一阵莫名心慌。

另一边急着将药送到琉璃仙境的解锋镝，突遭拦截，本就伤才好一半，又经昨晚的劳累，解锋镝功体虽恢复，但依旧不敌对面邪魔联手，在解锋镝不惜杀敌一千自损八百的情况下，终于突出重围，而伤口却已是遭到腐蚀无法自行愈合，只得强撑身体来到琉璃仙境，将药交给屈世途之后，便打算回到天月勾峰疗伤，却遭奸人尾随，拼尽全力将那人杀掉之后，自己却是再无力行走，只得靠在树下，随着时间的推移，无法愈合的伤口渐渐腐烂，而解锋镝早已因剧毒的侵蚀，理智渐失。

待一阵风拂过树下却再无人影，徒留血迹昭示着曾经有人存在过，片片落花下大地悲鸣，大雨落下似是在为那人哭泣，从此以后再无有生之莲解锋镝。

而因解锋镝的离去心慌之感愈发激烈的三余，急忙冲了出去，一路上血迹遍布，更加加剧了他内心的不安，直到他到达琉璃仙境询问屈世途后就前往天月勾峰。

一路上血迹斑斑昭示着解锋镝一路被追杀，直到血迹再无的时候，三余在周围探看却未见解锋镝的身影，同时一颗树下满是血迹，他可以确定解锋镝一定在这里歇过，但是三余却没有找到他，除了确定这颗树下一股莲花香气夹杂的血气别的地方再无，三余强忍心痛，悲恸之下竟然呕血而出。手指抚摸着树干上的血液，一边后悔他为什么没早点追出来，这样也就不会再失去他了。

“时间从来只留恨不留人，咳咳”

悲哀的吐出一句话之后，强忍着不让眼泪流出，同时迅速将悲伤的情绪压下去之后，便开始着手调查到底是谁追杀解锋镝，而后杀邪 戮魔让他们血债血偿。

在三余无梦生正打算退隐的时候。突然收到来自琉璃仙境素还真的一封书信，以及一朵小小的蓝色莲花，而后便开始了退隐，养莲花的生活。


End file.
